2019 United States Grand Prix
|poletime = 1:32.029 |fastestlap = 1:36.169 |fastestlapdriver = Charles Leclerc |fastestlapnation = MON |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 44 |winner = Valtteri Bottas |winnernation = FIN |winnerteam = |second = Lewis Hamilton |secondnation = GBR |secondteam = |third = Max Verstappen |thirdnation = NED |thirdteam = }} The 2019 United States Grand Prix (officially the Formula 1 Emirates United States Grand Prix 2019) was the nineteenth race of the 2019 Formula One season, the forty-first time the United States Grand Prix was held on the Formula One calendar, and the eighth time it was held at the Circuit of the Americas. It was held between 1 November and 3 November 2019. In qualifying, Valtteri Bottas took his eleventh pole position, also his first at the Circuit of the Americas, after Lewis Hamilton decided to abort his final flying lap which left him in fifth place. Sebastian Vettel and Max Verstappen qualified second and third respectively. In the race, Bottas kept his lead whilst Vettel fell behind Verstappen, and Hamilton moved of Charles Leclerc. Alexander Albon and Carlos Sainz, Jr. then made contact at the first corner, forcing Albon to take an early pit stop for a new front wing. Vettel then lost four places to Hamilton, Leclerc, Lando Norris and Daniel Ricciardo on the same lap, before he finally retired with a broken suspension on lap 8. Hamilton opted for a one-stop strategy compared to Bottas and Verstappen taking two stops, but Bottas was able to take the lead back from Hamilton on lap 52, leaving the latter to deal with Verstappen. Bottas went on to take his seventh victory, and Hamilton held off Verstappen as he took second place and his sixth World Drivers' Championship. __TOC__ Background After being absent at the due to medical issues, Peter Bonnington recovered to take back his role as Lewis Hamilton's race engineer. Being seventy-four points ahead of Valtteri Bottas in the championship, in order for Hamilton to win his sixth title, he has to finish at least eighth, ninth with the fastest lap, or Bottas fails to win the race. Entry list Practice Overview FP1 FP2 Having not gone onto the weighbridge as instructed, Sergio Pérez was ordered by the stewards to start the race from the pit lane. FP3 Practice Results Qualifying Q1 Q2 Q3 Qualifying Results ** Pérez was forced to start from the pit lane after not going onto the weighbridge as instructed in FP2. He was then required to start from the back after using his fifth ICE, fifth turbocharger, fifth MGU-H and fourth MGU-K. Grid Race Report Results ** 12 points for fourth place and 1 point for the fastest lap. *† Daniil Kvyat received a post-race 5-second time penalty for causing a collision. Milestones *The 1,000th race to have a British driver. *Kevin Magnussen's 100th start (101st entry). *Max Verstappen's 100th entry and start. *Carlos Sainz, Jr.'s 100th entry and start. *Pierre Gasly's 45th entry and start. * ' 100th front row start as a constructor. *Sebastian Vettel's 100th front row start. *Lewis Hamilton clinched his sixth World Championship, and stood on his 150th podium. *Valtteri Bottas' 45th podium, and seventh career victory. Standings after race Notes Category:Grand Prix articles Category:2019 Grands Prix Category:United States Grand Prix Category:Formula One races in the United States